Ship of the Line: The Hawk has Landed
by Bob Regent
Summary: Two Astronauts find themselves in the wrong place at the wrong time. BTVS/S:1999 Cross.


_**Ship of the Line: The Hawk Has Landed**_

The first thing he noticed was the sky...

Then he noticed he was looking at the stars without a suit on...

Or a window...

And he was laying down on a very uncomfortable surface...

Of course then he realised he very definitely wasn't on patrol anymore.

Why he was laying on the ground looking at the stars next to his landed and seven eights buried by intact craft he didn't know.

"If that bloody Italian spiked my protein shake again I'm gonna feed him to those bastard aliens one organ at a time." The Australian pilot sat up and looked around him, the area was nothing like his home station at Coningsby and not much like his home city of Bowen either he was on a serious bender or he wasn't anywhere near where he was.

Grabbing his headset from inside the helmet next to him the pilot called for his wingmen, Perkins and Harriman were two of the newest personnel assigned to the new squadron and he'd been putting them through their paces during a mid-range patrol on the far side of the moon. The last he remembered was his patrol being bounced by a very determined group of enemy craft before waking up on the floor, his headset buzzed with an open channel from his ship but with no communications with anyone.

Changing to the headset's own individual channel he tried again to no avail, whatever had happened had separated him from his fellows as well as jamming his communications. Clambering up be walked over to his craft, oddly enough it seemed to be completely intact as well as simply idling as if he'd landed it himself which again he didn't remember doing in the slightest.

Climbing up the ladder into the ship's main airlock he dropped into the small habitation section directly behind the gunship's cockpit, first thing was first as he searched through the ship's small supply cache. He didn't know where we was or what was going on and he was damned if he was going to looking about without something to protect himself. Pulling out a standard issue jacket and holster the pilot strapped on the weapon and stuffed a few odds and sods into his pockets, turning into the cockpit he flipped on the ship's scanners and tried to find the local stars and any transmissions.

"Well that's just plain weird." The Australian spoke to himself, "Alan you've got yourself in a right mess."

The scanners picked up the constellations above him, the dark and clear night allowing him to see exactly where he was.

"California? How the hell did I get to the States?" Working his local radio scanners he managed to pick up as few jingles and odd bits of music that he really didn't understand, although considering the few members of SHADO that were American he shouldn't have been that surprised at the stuff coming out of the speakers. Finally finding a new broadcast he sat down before pulling his standard issue sidearm and extra ammunition from the emergency kit under his seat, silently listening he checked the weapon's action and the magazines with it.

Grabbing the brand new issue laser weapon that SHADO had been issuing to active personnel he put the 9mm pistol into his holster and checked the power cell on the second weapon before pocketing it, his scanners kept on trying to pick up anything possible as well as the SHADO satellite system which was still missing in action. Not even the ever reliable SID seemed to be online, something that sat badly with the pilot.

No SHADO HQ, No SID, No Moonbase, nothing.

"What the hell is going on here." He asked himself.

"So from all of us at KLAZ Radio we wish you a Happy Halloween and enjoy your night."

"Halloween?" Alan said to himself with a start, "It's March… isn't it."

He continued to listen to several news broadcasts while scanning for any other transmission, computer, radio, graviton, anything that could tell him what was going on. But everything brought him to the exact same conclusion, he was in California, it was October 31st and it was 1997.

"I have got to be dreaming or those bastards got me." Alan punched the console in front of him, it wouldn't be the first time that the green skins had used their technology to mess with the minds of SHADO personnel. His own mentor had been one of them as had Commander Straker the head of the organisation, they had believed everything was that real when being manipulated. "Bloody hell."

Of course it had to be a manipulation, he was sitting in a spaceship the size of a private jet in the middle of what looked to be a very large graveyard and no-one had noticed a damn thing.

What was next he thought.

Then he heard the screams.

You had to even THINK it you daft tosser

"And so it begins." The Aussie murmured as he jumped out of the chair and slid down the external ladder, the screams had come from close by. A second echo allowed him to fix the location of whomever had screamed, turning a corner he found a dark haired woman on the floor clutching her shoulder while some sort of part lizard creature stood above her. A pair of black talons on each hand reaching out, one already dark with blood, evidently the creature had already been busy.

"Oi knob jockey, try me." He pulled the trigger on his pistol putting two holes into the body of the lizard sending it stumbling before it rose up, "Bugger."

Pumping six more shots into the thing before it hit the floor Alan sidled up to the woman and grabbed her arm gently, eyes never leaving the creature he gently brought them both up to a stand. "Ok be quiet and start walking to the other side of the street, once you get round the corner leg it right to the graveyard across the road."

"Why what is there?"

"You'll see it when you get there."

Eyeing the slumped and barely moving creature the dark haired woman edged away slowly before Alan followed her, moving backwards slowly he also drew his laser pistol setting it to kill. Moving back he fired a single blast into the creature ceasing its movement before turning around the corner and running back towards his ship.

Halfway there he caught up with the injured woman as she struggled to get her bearings, slowing down he made as much noise walking as he could so as not to scare her. As the woman turned he slipped his pistol into the holster and pocketed the laser holding out his hands to show he was unarmed and wouldn't hurt her, still clutching at her wounded shoulder she slowed and stopped nodding at him as he approached.

"Easy there, you ok?"

"I am now thank you."

"What happened back there, what was that thing?"

"I do not know, one moment I was at my post and the next I am on the floor underneath a lamp post." She winced at the pain in her shoulder, "Then I was accosted by that creature and when I tried to fight it off it destroyed my weapon before I could get a shot off."

"I recognise the uniform, you're SHADO HQ staff."

"How do you know this?" She growled.

Smirking he pointed to the clearing where a graveyard once stood, in the center was the barely noticeable buried cockpit of a large orange and grey construct that shouldn't have been there. She shook her head as she approached. The area around the craft was disturbed as if the ship had tried to nose its way out of the ground.

"This is a Hawk. Who are you?"

"Well you recognise my ship, who do you think I am?"

"You are an SHADO interceptor pilot."

"I was, this baby and the other nineteen are top of the line now. We're replacing the interceptors at Moonbase next month, rotating out the old planes and putting these things in."

"The Hawks replaced the interceptors eighteen months ago."

"What? That's impossible we only just got these things off the production line, me and my mates were running the first patrols out past the moon."

"The Hawk squadron was fully instituted a few months ago, the rest of the line has been switched to the secondary construct."

"Wait they stopped building Hawks for those bloody Eagles?"

"Yes."

"For God's Sake." Alan fumed, "With those bloody UFOs running around they decide to build a bunch of freighters instead?"

"There has not been a UFO attack since their large scale defeat over England ten months ago."

"Ten months, as far as I'm concerned the last attack hit me and my boys an hour ago before I got thrown wherever the hell this place is." He eyed her carefully, "And considering Colonel Foster told me in detail about how several of our people have been manipulated into believing everything they see is true."

"And you think I am just a figment."

"Well let's see, I wake up outside my ship moments after I get into a fight with a UFO. Find out I'm in California, it's ten years after the time it should be and I just happen to find another SHADO operative who claims that we haven't been attack in almost a year who I have to save from some weird creature that I've never seen before, what makes you think I could possibly believe I'm being fucked with?" Alan shouted at her.

"I can't prove I'm not." The woman said, "I didn't know any of that until you told me, but then if you think I'm a simple creation in your mind then shoot me."

"What? Are you crazy?"

"If I'm in your mind then shoot me I'll end up coming back if I'm a fake."

"And if you aren't you'll be dead."

"You already think you're being messed with." She replied, "Hell for all I know I'm in a dream and you're not real."

The pilot sighed as he looked the woman over, there was a slight sense of familiarity as he stared at her and not one that made him seem that he was being manipulated in a dream state. Everything seemed real without any of the slight problems that the others had felt, he was stressed and tired plus a little worried but there was no disorientation or trouble keeping his thoughts together.

"Carter, Alan Carter, Group Captain Royal Australian Air Force. On detachment to SHADO aerospace force"

"Tanya Aleksandr, Russian Space Agency. Detachment to SHADO Command."

"Ok let's say for a second this isn't a trick, we're in the United States and apart from a bearing from my ship we have no idea where we are or what's going on right?"

"Yes, so what do we do? You have tried contacting SHADO HQ, our American bases and the satellite network."

"Yeah, plus Moonbase, SID and Aerospace HQ. I'd have tried the Skydivers if I could get a decent signal through to them."

"Your ship has the interstellar channels?"

"No just the Earth to Moonbase channel, this thing is just one of our first full production models. The Mark Nine."

"How did it end up mostly buried?"

"I have no clue, there's no burns on the ground and no impact damage to the ship's main structure. If I didn't know better I'd have said it was buried deliberately and then someone tried to take off in it."

"But it is your ship?"

"Yeah it is so I really don't know how it got there, but then I woke up in a duty uniform looking up at the sky."

Alan had sat Tanya in the gunship's empty secondary seat as they took off, finally after more than an hour of searching the planet and the heavens the Hawk's computer had managed to pick up a beacon, transmitting on a SHADO secondary channel it had taken the work of a few seconds to lock onto it, with some serious effort and a few abortive attempts the Hawk managed to burrow its way out of the ground and accelerated, burning through the atmosphere and out into space. The Hawk's ECM blocking all but a very tiny cross section leaving the world below turning unaware of their visitor.

"What do you think it is Group Captain Carter?"

"I don't know, Moonbase doesn't transmit on this frequency not even in an emergency." Carter replied, "We'll be there in a few minutes and then we'll find out I guess."

"I hope that they have some replacement clothing and some good medical supplies, my arm is quite uncomfortable."

"We'll get you stitched up. If it is Moonbase or an outpost we've got some good stuff."

"Headquarters might have been better."

"Well there was no signal or anything else coming from the place, this is the first time I've picked up anything on out usual frequencies…" He frowned as they approached the moon.

"Captain?"

"There's a satellite in orbit of the moon."

"So?"

"It's not one of ours, Moonbase and the outposts were mostly hidden underground. A satellite would be like telling the world we were here." Pulling on the controls Carter moved the ship towards the satellite slowing the gunship to an almost dead stop as they closed, flipping the toggles to his left the Australian locked the laser cannons and a single mission onto the probe.

"Wait." Tanya said from behind, "I can see the satellite on the main sensors back here."

"What is it?"

"The Satellite has the same markings as the orbital search and defence grid, it is one of ours."

"Are you sure."

"Yes just more advanced than anything I've seen so far."

Carter frowned slightly as they continued to close, although thinking better of it he broke the lock on the satellite and accelerated past it towards the lunar surface heading for the approximate location of Moonbase. It took bare moments to find their way to the location of the SHADO Moonbase, however as they closed the sight that they saw was something very different to what they expected.

"Ok if this really isn't a dream or the aliens messing with us then we really must be in the future."

Far below them in place of the compact and hidden defence post sat a sprawling base several kilometres in diameter, concentric circles of buildings branching off from a central tower in the middle of the base. Several smaller towers were dotted around the complex while on the far edge of one a landing pad was evident; sitting on it was a craft with a familial resemblance to the one that Alan Carter was flying at that moment only somewhat smaller and unarmed.

"This is Moonbase Alpha." The brunette blinked, "It should still be under construction."

"Alpha, that thing wasn't even half complete before the war."

"It's 1997 Alan, it's probably not only completed but fully stocked, staffed and bigger than it was originally going to be." Tanya stared at the landscape, "Five landing pads and enough space for more than a hundred people just above ground, it's remarkable."

"Bollocks to that, I preferred ours."

"Well ours is… was on its way to being shut down by Henderson anyway."

"That prat again?"

"Indeed." She frowned again, "I think you may have been right, it is at all possible that we have been indeed been 'messed with' as you put it."

"You think this is all faked?"

"We are now in orbit of a Moonbase that was incomplete in the time frames we both believe we are from, we both found each other only minutes after we discovered ourselves somewhere far from where we should be. If we land then we should be wary of anything we find."

"I hear that." Alan replied, "I'm taking us in closer, keep an eye out for anything or anyone that might be around."

Dropping height towards Moonbase Alpha the buildings became clearer as they watched

"That is an Eagle." Tanya said "The base must be inhabited."

"Maybe, there's no lights on though." Alan mumbled, "I'm taking us down to one of the other pads."

"Shouldn't we land next to the Eagle, see if there's anyone on board."

"No room plus I really don't trust the fact that there's a ship there that's not docked or attached to the umbilicals, it's just sitting." Alan shook his head, "To be fair I don't trust much of anything right now."

"Can we dock with this Moonbase?"

"The Eagles and Hawks were built with common parts and systems we should have identical hardpoints for the airlocks to connect." Alan concentrated on the landing, "Once inside we should try to at least find someone."

Dropping down onto the pad the two were surprised to find the docking tube automatically reaching out to the Hawk, the system latching on and moving the ship from the craft's own nuclear batteries to the base's own permanent reactors. A moment later the hatchway pinged an alert that the outside atmosphere in the tubes had equalised with the airlock before unlocking the seal, a moment later Carter pushed the door open allowing them access into tube and the room beyond.

"This is getting weird." Carter said to himself before turning to the other, "Keep behind me and watch out for anything."

The tube was a few dozen meters long stretching from the Hawk to a small isolation room and airlock in case there was a need to keep the pilot or passengers from the rest of the Moonbase at large. Picking up speed they made their way into the tube and down into the room before Tanya hit the ground screaming in assuming agony clutching her hands to her head curling into a ball.

"Tanya?" Alan got three steps towards the thrashing screaming woman before he was likewise hit by the same symptoms, in his mind thousands of images, sounds and memories bombarded his mind overlaying themselves in a jumble ripping through his psyche and crippling him mind and body as he hit the ground in unending agony.

As quickly as the pain hit it stopped leaving no sign that it had ever been, Alan heaved himself up on his knees from the floor reaching over to the prone body next to him. Slowly she turned towards him shock widening her eyes as her hand reached to his face.

"Alan?"

"It's me Tanya, it's me."

"Oh God, what's going on." She grabbed hold of him tightly hugging him to her, "What's going on?"

"I don't know, do you remember everything?"

"Yes I do, I guess we're not being manipulated by the green skins." She hiccupped, her head pounded from the massive torrent of memories and sensations that ripped through her mind, one moment she was at SHADO, then America, then Moonbase and then Moonbase again, sets of memories that made no sense to her. "Must be something else."

"Well whatever is messing with us knows what we do, the Hawk, the Eagle, Earth and now an empty Moonbase." Alan shrugged pulling her up from the floor, "We better head to Main Mission, see if the Commander's there."

"I don't have a commlock, do you?" Tanya replied, they hadn't needed the communications device to open the airlocks once they had docked with the base but anything more and they would need one. Of course for the younger versions of themselves when they had been trapped in their own minds hadn't had the need for them and if this was a set up then the alien intelligence responsible hadn't given them the ability to imagine having one.

"I… no I don't." He shook his head, "Bollocks, the Hawks didn't have them as standard until they were moved to Centauri Station."

"We could try the Eagle?"

"No go, you need a commlock to open an Eagle's doors." Alan stopped for a second. "I could try a hard dock with the Hawk, see if I can override the Eagle with the computer. If that's supposed to be one of ours then I should have complete access."

"Let's try."

"You stay here, if I manage to get access to a commlock or main system I'll open up the doors to your barrack block and security central as well as Main Mission just in case."

"You sure, you might need help." The pretty brunette replied.

"I'm sure."

"Be careful Alan please."

"I'll try, be careful yourself." Handing her his laser weapon, the old fashioned handgun feeling odd compared to the more streamlined and smaller stun guns used on Alpha.

Slapping his helmet back on the pilot stepped into the airlock and a minute later found the Hawk Gunship taking off and heading for the Eagle still sitting on the platform at the other end of Alpha, it was the work of a few minutes to link the two ships together and for Alan to move across into the empty vehicle.

Inside was as desolate as the area of Aloha that they managed to get into, the usual supplies and weapons were in place and the ship itself was shut down with its systems down. It took the pilot a few minutes to power up the main computer and the communications systems tying it directly the Alpha's main computer system, however he realised it would take more than a while to open up the doors between Tanya and main mission as well as the security area.

"Never thought I'd wish for Kano's brain link." Carter mumbled to himself as he finally persuaded the main computer to open up the necessary doors to the travel tubes from Eagle pad four allowing Tanya into the main building.

Half an hour later he felt a jolt as the Eagle bay began to drop down into the hanger below, slowly he descended before stopping at the cavern floor. Breaking the docking seal with the Hawk he allowed the automated systems to pick up both ships one after the other pulling them into the hanger bays where the other thirty assorted craft sat in situ, looking out of the cockpit he could see a familiar shape at the control room doors waving his way trying to get his attention.

It seemed that Tanya had decided to make her way down to the control room, as he approached he could see that she had a commlock in her hand as she was waving. Relieved Alan unbuckled himself and pulled himself out of the piloting seat and back to the rear hatch, it opened automatically as the atmosphere outside equalised allowing him to drop out of the Eagle and towards the steps heading up into the main complex above.

"Find anything?"

"Nothing, the security section was empty." She said as she handed a commlock over to him ignoring the picture and security code that would confirm the commlock as his own and not simply lifted from someone else. "Plus the corridors, the travel tube stations and the central hub. I didn't get the chance to check Main Mission."

"We'll head there next."

With the commlocks it was far easier to get around Alpha, passing through doors and security checkpoints that would have been impossible otherwise. Going slowly through each section as they approached the central tower that made up the command centre of the massive complex, one by one the rooms of each section were checked and left once they were found empty. It was almost frightening the complete solitude that the two of them currently stepped through, there was no sign of habitation outside of the full lockers and impeccably laid out quarters they had passed.

Quietly they moved through the main complex doors into Main Mission where they found exactly what they thought they would.

"Nothing." Carter said, "Absolutely nothing, where the hell is everybody."

"Did they abandon Alpha?" Tanya asked, "Maybe headed to the lower shelters."

"The Eagles are all down there as far as I can tell, the rest of the place is intact. They'd have stripped the place down if they could, wherever they are they aren't here."

"Then what do we do…."

****  
The flash of light that rippled through the small Californian town was all but invisible to the rest of the world, as well as to the two Alpha crewmembers standing in the main control centre of an empty and desolate lunar station. As it was the pair, one man and one female were completely unprepared as a similar flash of light hit them a touch over a second later, stumbling the man grabbed onto a chair while the woman slumped down over the console their minds finally returning to them.

"What the hell?" The Australian accent was now absent, a broad west coast American voice replacing it as he looked up and around him. "Ok we're not in Kansas anymore."

"This… this really happened." The eastern European accent of the woman had been replace with an American one much like the man's. "I… I'm not Tanya…"

"Harmony?" The young man turned to the woman, the wig she had been wearing dropping to the floor as she pulled her long blonde locks back down her back.

"Xander Harris?" Her eyebrows shot up as she got a look at the man her memories had told her for the last few hours was an Australian named Alan Carter, but then her memories also told her far more about the time Tanya had spent with the Eagle pilot than propriety would allow her to mention out loud. "You aren't Alan Carter."

"Not any more than you're Tanya Aleksandr… and I think we might be in some serious trouble." He had the memories of a long time air force and aerospace combat pilot as well as the same memories of leading an entire wing of transport and recon spacecraft from a rogue moon travelling throughout unknown space, yet he approached the large windows of Main Mission and stared out at the landscape and field of stars that only a dozen men had even seen.

"This is the moon isn't it."

"Yeah it is."

"Can we get home?"

"I dunno, I mean I remember how to fly a Hawk or an Eagle right now." Xander shook his head, "But that could change half way through a trip and end up killing us both is all."

"So we're stuck here?"

"Yeah for the moment, at least until I'm sure I'm still capable of flying those things."

"If this is Alpha we know we're the real deal and somehow this is too." Harmony mused, "No alien mind probes, no black star messing with our minds just a real Moonbase and two not so real astronauts."

"Yeah, unless we're being screwed with anyway and we just think we're teenagers in outer space on a fake space station on the moon above our planet, based on a tv series from twenty five years ago." Xander replied, "Not even Hollywood could make something like that up."

"So what do we do, we can't stay here."

"Alpha was set up for a hundred people for several years, most of what we need is grown or produced here anyway and we should have enough supplies to last as long as we need it."

"What then, we can't keep the place running without supplies, equipment, spares and a maintenance section." Harmony replied, her mind racing as she began to pick out the necessities that they would need just to keep a small area running let alone the rest of the Moonbase. "I suppose we could camp out in the Commander's office, keep main mission running and an eagle pad ready."

"Is that possible, I mean this place has nuclear reactors that keep it powered."

"We can reduce the power output and use the bare minimum, maybe move across to the solar batteries if we have to." The young woman replied, "Right now there's almost nothing outside of the main hub we need, we could wait for months or years if we had to. At least until someone made it up here."

"I'm not sure I'd trust anyone on Earth with this place right now, there's been no third world war, no alien attacks and no combined space program. No Meta Probe, nothing like we saw… like they saw in their world." Xander sighed, "Any one country that takes this place over will have access to technology we don't have at home and the ability to use it against any enemy they decide to and right now anyone could and we'd not be able to stop them."

"We could use the shield, stop anyone coming aboard."

"Then what, sooner or later we'd need to leave if we run out of supplies or need help. We'd be taken prisoner by anyone that could get to us, even the American government would try to keep hold of us even if Moonbase was destroyed just to get intelligence that they could use."

"Russia, China, Israel, Middle East, Europe, the Commonwealth, everyone would want a piece of us." The blonde shook her head, "It's not right, we've got the most advanced and powerful base even built and we can't even do anything with it."

"Well I'd not say most advanced, we've got computers at school better than some of the stuff up here." Xander snarked before sobering. "Come on I need a drink."

"A drink?"

"Yeah I'm gonna see if Tony's still made it through intact."

"I really don't understand it Harm." Xander sighed, "I saw my face in the mirror and I knew the face belonged to Alan Carter, I didn't even remotely doubt that I was that man and yes I still know that I'm Xander Harris and this is me, this is my face."

Xander was looking out of the massive windows of the med section recuperation lounge, somewhere that both Alan Carter and Tanya Aleksandr had spent more than a few days in over their years on Alpha. It wouldn't be long now until the moon rotated enough for the sprawling Moonbase to become evident to the people of the Earth. It would take months, maybe years, before anyone could find their way to the moon in an attempt to take control of it.

They had found Tony Verdeschi's intact as well stocked with the alcohol he had managed to smuggle or finagle onto the station, more than half of the crew had some form of the stuff on board even if the American's had made an attempt to force a 'Dry Ship' mentality on the Moonbase. Given three quarters of the crew were English or Italian with a smattering of Australians and others it was a demand doomed to failure, grabbing a bottle the two of them headed to a comfortable place to think about what they would have to do next.

"Alan never doubted for a moment he was who he was, the body, the mind, the face the soul of the man was intact. I could have looked halfway between Godzilla and an apeman and still thought I was Alan Carter." He continued staring at the commlock in his hand, the picture of a lighter haired and very different looking man evident on the side., "Then he saw you and again you were Tanya, when his memories downloaded as soon as we stepped on board he knew who you were and not just someone claiming to be his old flame."

"Yeah, I know." The young American girl's voice had deepened slightly giving her a far huskier and alluring voice than the annoying vapid blonde had been, "As soon as I woke up as Tanya I had no doubt I was her in any way, I remember the alien attacks, the defence of the Earth against the aliens and meeting Alan Carter both in her past and later on when she was attached to Alpha."

"Three sets of memories and none of them make sense anymore." Xander stared out at the stars while the young blonde laid her head on his shoulder, "I guess we should get ready, let the others know we are alright. Sooner or later we'll have company and god knows what we'll face when they do."

"This version of Alpha doesn't have the laser tanks or the cannons Ala… Xander." Harmony's face pinched slightly, "It's in the same state it was just after breakaway."

"We've got the Hawk and what ammunition it has left and the laser armed Eagles, we can remote control them from here if we have to." Xander leaned his head against the blonde, "The Bergman shield is there too, we'll shut down everything and tie in the Eagles to power it if we had to.

Harmony mumbled slightly as her eyes began to droop, "We can protect Alpha for now, everything else can wait for now."

"Yeah, it can wait." Xander's eyes slipped shut of their own accord following his fellow Alphan into slumber, tomorrow was another day and in the light of day things can usually change for the better.

But in space… the light of day would always be eclipsed by the dark of night.

****  
Authors Note: For those wondering, Space 1999 was supposed to have been UFO series two when originally created. In my own version of events several members of Moonbase Alpha's crew had been SHADO operatives before the organisation was shut down, Alan Carter was one of the last of the pilots tapped for active secondment to SHADO under the auspices of the defence force. His mentor and direct superior was Colonel Paul Foster so he would have been privy to a little more information than most, the Hawks he flies as a pilot for SHADO were built for anti-alien defence to replace the Interceptors at the Moonbase but once the aliens stopped attacking they were either dismantled or attached to a space station in orbit of earth.

Tanya Aleksandr (or Alexander depending on your preference) was a member of the main mission command crew in series one of Space 1999, several times she had been seen getting cozy with Alan Carter and as such while I'm not looking at putting any kind of 'ship into this fic I figured that she was the best bet as the only others really applicable wouldn't have fit the story itself.

Originally it was to have been Commander Koenig and Dr Russell and an Eagle complete with Alan Carter would have ended up appearing out of nowhere, but I decided to work in some old ideas into this fic instead.

Space 1999 belongs to Gerry Anderson, BTVS to Joss the crackhead Whedon.


End file.
